2018 Top 30 Most Anticipated List
1. Avengers: Infinity War The culmination of 10 years worth of storytelling begins here with Infinity War. As much as I ship DC over Marvel, I cannot deny how much bigger this movie feels than Justice League. After watching the trailer, I'm all in on this movie. It may be one of my five favorite trailers of all time. It seems like it's actually going to be a war and while Marvel has fooled me in the past with dark trailers that turned into laughers, like Age of Ultron, this one seems legit. I don't think anything in my lifetime will exceed my excitement for Batman v Superman but this comes awfully close. Hype Factor: 10.5/10 '' '' Actual Score: 9.5 2. Incredibles 2 The long awaited sequel to one of the best superhero movies of all time. What else needs to be said? Pixar has a history of delivering on everything, especially sequels and this one is long overdue. 14 years hasn't halted my interest in the franchise and considering everyone involved this looks to be a mortal lock for a top 5 movie of the year. Hype Factor: 9/10 '' ''Actual Score: 9.0' 3. The Cloverfield Paradox I don't actually know anything about this movie. I know that JJ Abrams is producing, that it's related to Cloverfield and 10 Cloverfield Lane, that it has a cool title and supposedly a really cool premise. Sometimes that's all it takes. We are essentially a month away and still don't have a trailer or even a confirmed title. The secrecy behind this has me extremely excited. Hype Factor: ''9/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.3' 4. '''Deadpool 2' For some reason I keep forgetting how much I enjoyed the first Deadpool. It was one of my favorite movies of 2016 and I've never rewatched it or really paid it any mind at all. Then the trailer for this one came out and I can't help but wonder why that is. Either way, I'm fully on the hype train for this sequel and bringing Cable into the fold could really take this movie anywhere. Hype Factor: 8.5/10 '' '' Actual Score: 7.2' 5. Black Panther One of the coolest heroes yet to receive a solo movie, Black Panther if nothing else should be completely unique. The trailer stands out as being completely different from other Marvel films, reminiscent of the way Doctor Strange did. At this point you really can't doubt Marvel, especially on their origin movies so I'd be shocked if I didn't enjoy this. His only appearance in the MCU thus far has been outstanding, so here's to hoping for more of the same and less jokes than their 2017 counterparts. Hype Factor: ''8/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.2' 6. '''Aquaman' The DCEU is not Marvel. That fact alone means this movie has high bust potential. However, they are coming off a great two movie stretch and James Wan rejuvenated the Fast and Furious Franchise so I wouldn't put it past him to knock this out of the park. Jason Momoa has done a solid job so far as Aquaman and Amber Heard looks amazing as Mera. Getting to delve deeper into their story and see more underwater visuals are just a couple of things I'm looking forward to. Hype Factor: 8/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.3' 7. Maze Runner: The Death Cure I put off seeing the original for years until finally getting talked into it a few months before the Scorch Trials came out. I'm probably one of the only people around who enjoyed both equally. Dylan O'Brien is an absolute star and despite American Assassin disappointing me I have high hopes for this. Considering the second one was critically panned and I still really liked it bodes well for me. Hopefully this stories conclusion is at or above that of a similar franchise in The Hunger Games. Hype Factor: ''8/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.9' 8. '''Venom' I really don't trust the studio. I don't see how you can do Venom without Spiderman unless Carnage is involved. I'm not sure if Carnage is involved. I have no footage to judge this by. This could actually end up being one of the worst movies of the year and that wouldn't surprise me at all. But you can't tell me a movie with Tom Hardy playing Venom isn't a damn exciting opportunity. Hype Factor: 7.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.7' 9. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald It will be interesting to see how this series ties together as he was such a minor part of the first movie and supposedly this new series will end with him battling Dumbledore. This has a really cool and original title. If we can get anything out of Johnny Depp at this point we should be good to go. JK Rowling pretty much always hits so I'd expect our magical return to her universe to be one of the better movies of the year. Hype Factor: ''7.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.3' 10. '''The Equalizer 2' Much like John Wick, this was a movie I didn't have interest in after seeing the original trailer and it took me a while to give it a chance. Then it paid off big time. I don't anticipate this to succeed as much as Chapter 2 did for John Wick but if it does it has serious movie of the year potential. The original will go down as one of my favorite Denzel and action movies ever. EDIT: Post-trailer probably would've bumped this up to #5. Hype Factor: 7.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 8.4' 11. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The trailer for this was so bad it dropped the sequel to 2016's Sammers winner about 7 spots. Hype Factor: ''7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.4' 12. '''The First Purge' The Purge movies typically range between meh and disappointing for me but using that concept on an Island seems like the absolute best way to continue these stories and spark some life back into the franchise. EDIT: This movie changed titles and with that change/trailer would fall off my list entirely. Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.2' 13. Ready Player One It has a great trailer and it's an original story from Spielberg, it'll be good. Hype Factor: ''7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.3' 14. '''Ant-Man and the Wasp' Ant-Man didn't really need a sequel but I thought the first was great and I'll probably enjoy this. Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.8' 15. Truth or Dare Due to New Mutants being moved back and being completely enamored by this trailer, Truth or Dare now rounds out the top 15. Hype Factor: ''7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.6' 16. '''Mission: Impossible 6' The past few movies in this series have been great, bringing back Rebecca Ferguson was a smart move and adding Henry Cavill will be sure to make this interesting. Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.9' 17. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse The best possible way to introduce Miles Morales to a wider audience instead of shoehorning him into the MCU. Hype Factor: ''7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.8' 18. '''Creed II' Has a chance to be a masterpiece if done well, pitting Creed vs Drago was a genius move. EDIT: Probably #11 in hindsight. Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.5' 19. Solo: A Star Wars Story Rogue One was fantastic and seeing a young Han Solo do crazy shit sounds appealing. Hype Factor: ''7/10 '' ''Actual Score: N/A' 20. '''The Meg' Jaws on steroids sounds good to me. Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.2' 21. Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Hype Factor: ''7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.1' 22. '''The Commuter' Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.1' 23. A Quiet Place Hype Factor: ''6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.5' 24. '''The Strangers: Prey At Night' Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.3' 25. Rampage Hype Factor: ''6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 5.8' 26. '''Holmes and Watson' Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: N/A' 27. Slender Man Hype Factor: ''6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: N/A' 28. '''Mortal Engines' EDIT: Probably rates about 5 spots higher in hindsight. Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.4' 29. Halloween Hype Factor: ''6/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.7' 30. '''The Predator ' Hype Factor: 6/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.7''' Just missed the cut: '''Annihilation, Detective Pikachu, Oceans 8, Pacific Rim Uprising, The Miracle Season, Overlord Movies I definitely won’t see: A Wrinkle In Time, Fifty Shades Freed